Minecraft Animation Villain Battle Royale
|image = Minecraft_Animation_Villain_BR.png |imagewidth = 385px |season = 1 (Wither) |number = 11 (Wither) |airdate = Can't guarantee anything |writer = Wither, Cletus, CowHeadGod and Unbacked |director = Wither, Cletus, CowHeadGod and Unbacked |previous = Betty VS HABIT |next = TBA }}The is a What-If Death Battle Royale by Wither, Cletus, CowHeadGod and Unbacked0. Clarification While it might be somewhat wrong to classify Psycho Girl as a villain, there is still a bit of sense to it to justify her position in the battle. This because between her heroic journeys to stop Herobrine, she kills and kidnaps endless waves of boys in brutal crusades of sorts, often without real reason. This is why she is considered as a villain in this context. The same goes for Zupay, as he massacres without reason or justification between his moments as "anti-hero" — a role he, unlike (or maybe like) Psycho Girl, fulfills purely because he has to. Description Annoying Villagers VS Black Plasma Studios VS Monster School VS Minecraft Jams VS NinjaCharlieT VS Rainimator! It's time for animated Minecraft's homicidal maniacs — some pure evil, some on a more neutral side — to go toe to toe in an all-on deathmatch! Who will be the last villain standing in this blocky battle? Interlude Entity 303 (Black Plasma Studios) Herobrine (Annoying Villagers) Psycho Girl Zupay Null Dreadlord Intermission Death Battle Verdict Polls Outdated Who do you want to win? Entity 303 Herobrine Psycho Girl Zupay Who do you think will win? Entity 303 Herobrine Psycho Girl Zupay Who do you prefer? Entity 303 Herobrine Psycho Girl Zupay What YouTube channel do you prefer? Black Plasma Studios (Entity 303) MrFudgeMonkeyz (Annoying Villagers) MC Songs by Minecraft Jams (Psycho Girl) Willcraft Animations (Zupay) New Who do you want to win? Entity 303 Herobrine Psycho Girl Zupay Null Dreadlord Who do you think will win? Entity 303 Herobrine Psycho Girl Zupay Null Dreadlord Who do you prefer? Entity 303 Herobrine Psycho Girl Zupay Null Dreadlord What YouTube channel do you prefer? Black Plasma Studios (Entity 303) MrFudgeMonkeyz (Herobrine) MC Songs by Minecraft Jams (Psycho Girl) Willcraft Animations (Zupay) NinjaCharlieT (Dreadlord) Rainimator (Naeus, alternate version of Dreadlord) Next Time Wither Cletus Unbacked Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:Cletus16 Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Magic Vs Technology Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Unbacked0